Broken Promises
by Katiemeabc
Summary: What happens when a young girls parents get divorced? Feel how she feels


"You promised me! You promised!" I screamed right before I ran into my room.

I woke up screaming, again. Mom and dad came in and sat on my bed. Mom rubbed the sleep out of her eyes, dad just sat there half asleep. But at two in the morning what could I expect? "It was soooo horrible" I said tears streaming down my face, " You... You guys split up, you were fighting and yelling and..... And....." Dad patted my back as he took mom's hand and squeezed, "Sweetie that would never ever happen, your mother and I love each other very much." I stare into their eyes, "Promise?" "We promise," mom and dad answer. I laided my head down on my pillow again and fell back asleep.

My alarm clock sounds, without lifting my head I feel around for the snooze button but end up just yanking out the plug. McRuff, my fat bulldog, sits down on my back. I am stuck "McRuff! Off! Now!" he pants happily and licks my face I shove him away and get dressed. After pulling my favorite green shirt and some old ripped jeans, I rub deodorant under my arms and grab my backpack and head downstairs. Mother and father are drinking their coffee and reading the newspaper. I don't have time to have breakfast so I grab a piece of toast of Fathers plate and rush to catch the bus "Luv ya!" I call over my shoulder.

At school I meet up with Lizzy, Brandon, and Jay. Lizzy is giggling at everything Brandon utters, and Jay rolls his eyes at every giggle Lizzy makes. I stroll over and Jay puts his arm around my shoulder.

"Hey, wanna catch a movie with me and the giggle gang tonight?" I smile

"I gotta check with my folks but that sounds totally awesome! What's showing?"

"How's Zombie, Alien, Universal Space Massacre sound?" Lizzy wrinkled her nose

"You've GOT to be joking!" Smiles spread over our faces, we all know blood is NOT Lizzys thing.

"I heard Deeds Gone is pretty good, how 'bout that one."

"I'll pick everyone up at five then? Call if there's any probs." I close my locker and head for English.

The rest of the day was extremely uneventful. After riding the bus home I make myself some PB&J. I start to call mother to tell her I'm home but stop when I hear her in the den. I knock on the door, "Come in" she sighs. "Hey mommy, do you think I can go to a movie in about a half an hour with Lizzy, Brandon and Jay?" Mother frowns, "Dear we are having dinner as a family tonight, your fathers coming home early so we can all spend some quality time together." "But mom!" She cuts me off "This is not a debate, there will be more movies, go get your homework done or something." Knowing it was no use to argue I sulk off to my room and call Jay "Yeah she was being totally unfair!......yeah.......see ya at school then I guess....." I hang up. I fall onto my bed and crank the music up way high, just to get back at mother. She calls me downstairs to help with dinner.

After setting the table we wait, and wait and wait. We decide to eat without him and put his dinner in the oven. Father finally walks in the door at quarter to ten. Mother and I both give him the cold shoulder. Mother stands up,"Where the he..." she glances at me "heck have you been." " At the bar with Jim and Russ." Mothers eyes glow with fury, "How could you do this to us AGAIN?" "I just forgot, that's all." "If you forgot then how the... Heck did you know what I was talking about!?" "I......oh I just...." I head up stairs before this gets nasty. It's their third fight this week and I really don't need to stick around for another. I run to my room and flop on the bed, burying my face in my pillow. I hear the faint sound if yelling and screaming. The shattering of glass then the slamming of a door.

The next morning I wander downstairs in no hurry to go anywhere, because it's a Saturday. I drop my shoulders at the sight of my father sleeping on the couch. I pull the blanket up to his chin and turn off the TV. I get dressed and run out the door. When I get outside Jay's waiting in his car. "What's with the sudden need to get away?"

"Look I don't wanna talk about, can we just go?"

"Sure, sure. Where are we headin'?"

"I don't care just not here." So we leave and go to a field where we just lay down and watch the clouds. I lay my head on his chest and feel Jay's heartbeat wishing I could freeze this moment. I wish I could never have to go home. Never have to hear the swearing or yelling. Or feel the breaking of my heart. Just hear the soft breathe of Jay and feel the beating of his heart. Thud thud thud. My phone starts to vibrate, mother. I sigh but answer the phone "Umm hello?" "Where the heck are you?" "I uh.... I'm with Jay, just.... Just hanging out. I'll be home before six..... Promise...... Bye........ I love you too!....." Jay sits up and fingers my hair. "Wanna grab a bite?" Jay says as he twists a curl of hair around his finger. "Mmm, Grangers Burgers sound good right about now." "Grangers it is" and we climb into his car and seat ourselves at the burger joint. I glance around and seated at the bar is Father, swaying and splashing his drink around. "Oh god. Hey Jay can you drive and extra passenger home." Jay turns around and sees what I mean, he nods. I walk over to father and grab his shoulder. "Come on daddy, it's time to go home." "Nawawww.... I don't need you......telling me.....telling me what to do!.......Leave me alone you.... You bi...." then to make matters worse he vomits on me. I couldn't take it then. "STEVEN GET INTO THE CAR NOW!" he hangs his head dejectedly and runs into a few bar stools but makes it out to the car. When we get home I show him inside and run to my room and weep. McRuff comes up and licks my hand. I help him jump onto my bed. I nuzzle his fat furry back, and listen to dad yell at my mom and visvirsa. That night I cry myself to sleep.

The next morning dad isn't home when I wake. I put a leash on McRuff and take him for a jog around the park.

At dinner I pick at my food but nothing appeals to me.

Monday morning I wake up with still no Father. After school I chose to walk home, just to waste time. When I finally arrive mother and father are seated in the living. I walk in and drop my backpack then sit down, hoping this is another one of my horrible nightmares because I know what's coming next. "Darling.....you father and I ....," I only hear bits and piece of the conversation, enough to know my prediction was true. Tears start rolling down my face no longer under my control. "We want you to know none of this is your fault..........we just want the best.......... We could never be happy.......... Together...........see both of us...None of this is your fault….none…..." I stop her in the middle of her speech "You promised me! You swore to me you would never do this! I thought you loved me, I thought you loved each other!" I no longer have control of myself. "Honey please" "Oh don't honey me!" I scream as I stand. "You promised me! You promised!" I scream as I run to my room. I sob and sob uncontrollably. How could this happen? I ask myself over and over. Even though I knew somewhere in the back of my mind this was coming. I close my eyes tight and weep until I fall asleep.

Mother got custody of me. My Father got the house. I got a broken heart.

**This is only my first story published so please dont leave hate messages unless you really think its that bad.**


End file.
